In software compilation, a high-level programming language-based source code of a software program is transformed into a low-level language-based machine code so that the software program can become an executable program. It is well-known to translate a source code statement of a source program into compiler internal statements and annotation (e.g., binding annotation). However, during compilation, these computer internal statements and annotations get shuffled without having a point of reference with respect to each other or providing a recognized point indicating the end or completion of their corresponding source code statements, and/or the beginning of source code statements.